The present invention relates to a toilet cleaning system and, more particularly, to a toilet brush and cleaning system which is integrated into a conventional toilet.
The common method of cleaning toilets is to use a disinfectant/detergent which is manually applied and then, if necessary, scrub with a toilet brush populated with stiff bristles. Additionally or alternatively a slow release dispenser with solid (soluble) or liquid detergent can be attached to the toilet (usually with a securing arm over the rim of the toilet), so that detergent is dispensed each time the toilet is flushed. Another option is a dissolvable solid detergent which is inserted into the water tank and dissolves over time, filling each new tank of water with detergent.
All of the prior art solutions fail to adequately provide a system which provides both detergent as well as an active cleaning solution, to replace the manual act of scrubbing a toilet.
It would be highly advantageous to have an electronically or mechanically driven system which cleans and disinfects the internal surface of a toilet without the need for human contact with the cleaning accessories.